Everything is Possible on Christmas Eve
by Just Maritza
Summary: A December 2010 Christmas challenge. One picture is of Katie with a finger to her mouth and the other Michaela is reading a letter in puzzlement.


_**Hi, this is a little late posting it here, but it was a Christmas challenge. The bold words are lines we were to include besides the two pictures.

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman

**

* * *

**

Everything is Possible on Christmas Eve

**By Maritza Franklin**

**January 8, 2011**

"Yes Katie, you may have a penny's worth of candy."

"Thanks Mama," off the little girl eagerly ran into Bray's Mercantile while her mother remained just outside talking to Dorothy who was watching the store while Loren ran a sudden errand.

"Have you heard from Sully?" Dorothy inquired.

"No…he said he'd send a telegraph whether if he'd make it by Christmas Eve today."

"And?"

"I just came from Horace after closing the clinic. No telegraph or letter."

"Oh, Michaela, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he'll make it soon enough," she patted her hand.

"It's just that none of the other children will come home until tomorrow night. I really wanted everyone home for Christmas morning when Katie wakes up."

"At least they're coming that day."

"True—I just hope her father at least makes it tonight for Katie's sake," _and for my sake as well._

"Maybe a miracle will happen."

**My father use to say, everything is possible on Christmas Eve."**

"Well, there you have it—everything is possible on Christmas Eve."

Katie stared salivating over the various candy choices, when a curious sound suddenly reached her ears from behind the storage room's curtain. Forgoing the candies, she tipped toed following it now distinctively a struggling laughter. She peeked through the curtain just when the laughter turned to that of "Ho-ho-ho." And her eyes grew wide, for there stood the very man in red exactly from all the Christmas tales told her of Santa Clause, laughing and jiggling his belly, staring at his reflection—unawares of her presence.

"_SANTA!"_ she ran to him excitedly, catching him off guard, "You're here!"

"Huh? Katie?" he knelt before her, staring past her towards the curtain. "Shhh…"

"You know my name!" she stated in amazement.

"Yeah—uh—Santa knows all good little girls and boys name," then peeked through the curtain catching her mother engaged in conversation with Dorothy just outside the store before returning to her attention.

"Oh, I've been good—honest I have," she announced enthusiastically. Well, except when I took Jake Jr.'s toy bear home. But that was by a…accident. Mama made sure I took it back and apapa…palogize."

"You mean, apologize."

"That's what I said," she stared incredulously.

"Oh."

"Wait a minute…it's not Christmas until tomorrow?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, uh—Santa was just shopping for Christmas presents."

"You were? But Mr. Bray doesn't have a lot of section…election…_elation_…," she struggled with.

"Selection," laughing inwardly at the truth of her innocent fumbled.

"I said that. Can't you hear either? My Mama and Poppy sometimes can't hear me," she looked around making sure no one was listening, placing her finger to her mouth. "Shhh—don't tell anyone," then whispered into his ears, but I think it's cause they're getting old and losing their hearing."

The man in red just had to laugh his familiar laughter. "Hey, you're laughing like Poppy."

"Oh, I—uh—was just practicing how to laugh. Trying out different laughs I've heard around town, like your Papa's."

"Is he here?" her eyes grew opened. "That's my wish Santa, for Brian, Matthew, Colleen and Andrew—oh and baby Becky to come home for Christmas. But most of all I want my Poppy home for Christmas. Mama has been cleaning a lot, that means she's mad or sad—missing Poppy. I miss him too," she let out sadly.

"He misses you both too. I tell you what, if you keep our meeting a secret and be extra good to your Ma, I'll see about bringing your Pa home for Christmas."

"Really?" she squealed delightedly.

"Shhh…," he placed a finger to his mouth. "It's a secret."

"Okay, it's a secret," she whispered, imitating Santa.

"Will you wrap him to surprise Mama?"

"Katie, sweetheart," announced her mother. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Go to your Ma," instructed Santa.

"Okay," and hugged him quickly. "Mama, guess what?"

"Michaela headed towards the curtain and out came Katie crashing into her.

"There you are Sweetheart. Were you just screaming?"

"Sorry Mama. I know ladies don't shout 'less they're in trouble."

"Are you?"

"No," giggled the child staring back at the curtain, making her mother curious to check."

"What's behind here?"

"Nooo…Mama!" Katie shouted desperately.

Michaela drew open the curtain, only to see the usual mercantile supplies.

"Nothing Mama," witnessing Santa had disappeared as she pulled her mother back. "We have to go home and get ready for Santa to bring our presents."

"Oh, Katie, that's what you're excited about."

"I just wanna make sure Santa brings us our presents," she smiled innocently.

"Alright, let's go."

_December, 15__th__ 1875_

_Michaela,_

_I'll do my best to complete this surveying work before Christmas. Will try to telegraph if I can make home on time._

_Love and miss you both, _

_Sully_

Michaela let out a discouraged sigh,regretting Christmas morningalready._ He never sent that telegraph, so he's not coming home for Christmas. _

"It's 7'oclok young lady, she announced putting aside Sully's delayed letter Horace just delivered, misplaced from days ago. "Off to bed."

"But it's early and I'm not tired," whined Katie. "I wanna stay up and see Santa bring my present."

"Santa doesn't like being watched while working and may not come if you're still up."

"But I already saw San…" suddenly remembering their secret pack.

"You already saw what?"

"Nothing Mama," changing the subject. "Does Santa wrap big things like people?"

"Well, I don't know about people but I think he usually wraps big things."

"I wanna make sure he wraps our present. Can I leave Santa the red blanket by the tree, just in case?"

"Oh, sweetheart," caressing her daughter's face, **"You know, it really doesn't matter if my present is wrapped or not."**

"It has to be wrapped, so you can be surprise when you open it."

"How about this throw?" she grabbed off the chair.

"I don't think so Mama," she giggled. He's big; I mean…_it_ might be really big."

"Very well," Katie immediately went in search of the red blanket and a few more in case Santa needed them. Soon afterward, tucked in and read a little of "Christmas Carol," sleep claimed her.

Michaela entered her bedroom glancing about before her eyes settled over her empty bed. Loneliness suddenly gripped her, thus she quickly changed into her nightgown before heading downstairs to read by the fire, the rest of "A Christmas Carol," being lulled to sleep.

A while later, something feathered her forehead stirring her awake. Groggily fluttering her eyes, she caught someone in red moving about the Christmas tree and assumed she was still dreaming.

"Santa, just bring me my husband," she let out yawning catching his attention. Suddenly the intruder seemed real as he turned to her and she wasn't sure to be alarm or keep dreaming; thus picked up a figurine by her side just in case. "Santa?"

"You aiming to knock Santa cold for bringing home your husband?"

"Sully," Michaela shouted in glee lunging herself at the man she had been longing for. Not giving him the chance to remove his white beard, she hungrily kissed him and he kissed back just as fervently.

"_Santa!_ What are you doing?" cried the little girl at the top of the stairs. "Only Poppy can kiss Mama."

She quickly ran over tugging at Santa still holding on to her mother chuckling into him, wandering what explanation Santa was going to give to Katie.

Santa coughed, immediately bending eye level to her. "Katie it's not what you think"

"But I saw you kissing Mama. Poppy isn't going to like it. He's going to be plenty mad," she fumed imitating her mother's stance, her hand on her hips before turning to her mother expecting her to scold Santa.

"It's alright sweetheart, he's really your f…"

"Friend," Sully finished for Michaela. "Look up, what do you see?"

Katie complied, "Oh, the mistletoe."

"It's alright, to give a Christmas kiss to love ones caught under it. I love both you and your Ma."

"But you kissed her mouth, like Poppy does."

"Oh, that was just a special request from your father to give to me so I wouldn't miss him too terribly," Michaela let out preserving Santa's identity.

"You mean, he's not here," she said dejectedly rushing to lift the empty red blanked from under the tree. "But Santa, I want my Poppy home for Christmas," now tearing up.

"It's not Christmas yet Sweetheart," her mother soothed.

Santa, unable to take Katie's distress, "I'm right here, Sweet-girl."

"Ready to bring him shortly," she rushed to interrupt, hoping Katie doesn't pick on her father's pet name for her.

"But only if you'll be a good little girl and go back to bed," followed Santa wiping her tears.

"Okay," she sniffed. "I'm a good girl, right Mama?"

"Of course you are."

"But before you go young lady, you have to give Santa a kiss," he said. "You're standing under the mistletoe. It's the rule you know."

Looking up, Katie giggled before hugging and kissing Santa. "Your beard tickles," and ran off to bed giggling away.

"She's right you know. That beard tickles," Michaela said, eyeing him saucily.

"Really…," inching closer.

"Mm'hmm…" eagerly anticipating.

"Well, I hope you don't mind being tickled again. You're still under the mistletoe and well, Santa has to obey the mistletoe rule."

"I know, so be discrete, or Katie is liable to find Santa kissing her mother again. I don't think she'll be very forgiving this time," she smiled _come-hitherly_.

He readily closed in wrapping his arms about her, both breathing heavily, "You don't know how much you're husband misses ya," and kissed her passionately savoring the moment.

"I've missed you too," she managed to escape.

Struggling to let go, "Now that Katie saw Santa, I guess I best fetch that special present and the rest or she'll stop believing in him."

"Yes, hurry. I can't wait to unwrap—_mine—_as soon as possible," she expressed winking at him.

Santa gasped feigningly, ceasing the moment to tease her with holding her firmly against him, whispering into her ear. "Michaela Quinn Sully, surely you can contain your hunger a little while longer. But I happen to know your gift is just as eager to unwrap and enjoy his precious gift as well—_later tonight_." He kissed her soundly one last time leaving her dazed before finally letting her go, but tugged her back a moment; making her think he wasn't finished. "Come down shortly with Katie when you hear bells ringing. I have to take care of something in the barn.

"**You know, it really doesn't matter if my present is wrapped or not."**

"I know, but Katie seems bent on Santa making sure a certain gift is wrapped."

"You've been here a while?"

"That was me or rather, Santa in the storeroom with Katie."

"Why didn't you reveal yourself earlier and eat supper with us?"

"I didn't want to spoil her belief in Santa Claus and at that moment, I had to rush to Denver, suit and all to pick up some special presents stuck on that stage couch that broke down earlier—just got back. Thought I'd check if the cost is clear and saw you sleeping by the tree and just had to kiss ya."

She smiled warmly, "Yes, I was told no one was injured and taken back to Denver."

"Uh—yeah, along with the presents."

"I thought her father was her special present?"

"He is, but there's more," he smiled mischievously letting her go.

"Alright," sweetly kissing him.

"Oh, Santa was well received in Denver."

She laughed before retrieving, "I could imagine."

A half hour later, Michaela fell asleep upright in Katie's bed alongside her waiting for ringing bells, when it startled her awake.

"Katie, sweetheart, wake up; I think Santa has returned with your special present."

Katie roused, springing out of bed heading downstairs; her mother tailing behind excitedly for her.

"Mama! Look at all the big presents Santa left us," the child squealed delightedly searching for the red blanket she left Santa to make certain he properly wrap her father.

Michaela was stunned seeing the huge, slightly moving presents, eye leveled to Katie along with smaller gifts surrounding them.

"I don't see the red one. Which one you think my special present is in?"

"Just open the one in front of you," noticing the rapid movements underneath and distinctive gurgling sounds.

"It wasn't too hard for Katie to unwrap the first large package with just pulling the top down forward opening up from behind to reveal Colleen with her five month old daughter.

"It's Colleen and the baby," then gave them a big hug before unwrapping enthusiastically the next gift revealing Andrew.

Michaela eagerly, but gingerly scooped the baby, embraced both her parents in the process, before handling her back in joining Katie to unwrap the remaining gifts; revealing Matthew and Brian also pulled into their merriment.

"Mama," interrupted Katie with sad eyes tugging her mother, catching everyone's attention. "But Santa forgot my special present."

"Look behind the tree Katie," Brian turned her towards it.

"It's the red blanket," she whispered motionless, noting the size, topped with a gold bow and ribbons. "It's the biggest and prettiest."

"Santa rushed off to deliver to other folks that he placed it in the wrong place," Matthew threw in.

"Looks to me like a special gift for a special little girl," followed Colleen

"I wanna open it myself," and before anyone could stop her, she tugged at the package failing miserably.

"Mama, it's your present too, I think you better help."

"Oh, my, it is rather large; maybe it's a stubborn bull." The grown up all laughed, but Katie wasn't amused. "Uh—uh…I know it's my very special present;" then eagerly jumping up and down, "Hurry, open the top Mama."

Michaela immediately tugged at the large bow of ribbons and a loud, "Ouch," was heard, making her chuckled. She apologized before carefully removing the bow. Once untied, Katie immediately tugged at the material to reveal her father.

"Poppy! The child squealed in delight throwing herself at him, causing him to fall back. "I knew it. I knew you'd come. Santa said if I was good, he'd bring you." Michaela couldn't help joining in kissing, and hugging her husband mercifully. The rest of the family joined in whole hearted merriment including Wolf, who couldn't help joining in the fun.

"This is the best Christmas ever, "Katie proclaimed ecstatically.

"Yes, Katie, everyone is home for Christmas," delighted her mother.

"You have to follow the rule." Katie said pointing for her father to look up.

"Mmm?"

"Santa said you have to kiss your love ones if they're under the mistletoe."

"In that case, let me kiss you again, first," and gave her a slurping kiss making her giggled, before turning to his wife.

"Merry Christmas," and properly kissed her.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she replied breathlessly.


End file.
